Not Your Typical Girl
by smartiebot
Summary: Ginny Weasley is not your typical girl. "Hey Weasley" "Why were you in a tree?" D/G fluffy goodness


Ginny Weasley was not your typical girl; she had six older brothers, so she could hold her own against anyone who dared to provoke her. She was the best chaser on the Gryffindor team because her brothers taught her to play Quiddich from a very young age.

She had a relatively small group of close friends but could easily hold a conversation with anyone she met. Ginny seemed to be fairly quiet at first, but as you got to know her better, you would discover that she could be a very energetic and bubbly person.

Even among her close friends, she was careful what she said and especially what she revealed about herself as her secrets had been betrayed on more than one occasion. However, if you gained her trust, she would spill anything and everything you cared to know.

Some would say that Ginny seemed to have multiple personality disorder. One minute she would be sitting in the background of a conversation, listening quietly and the next passionately involved, her voice elevated unnecessarily as she recounted a past experience or gave her opinion on a certain subject.

She could be both a tomboy and a girlie girl; discussing the strategies used in a Quiddich match she had seem, then gushing about how amazing a certain player looked with their shirt off.

"Hey Weasel," here was her favourite Quiddich player and boyfriend now.

"Hey Ferret," she responded, smiling lightly down from the tree in which she was sitting.

Draco looked up towards his girlfriend, even in her school robes she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was light skin, chocolate brown eyes and auburn hair that reached down to a few inches below her shoulders.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, trying to read the expression on his face from a few meters above him.

He smiled, "You, you're beautiful."

Ginny blushed and looked away momentarily. If it was anyone else who had said it, she would have smiled awkwardly, privately disagreeing, but with Draco his sincerity was so evident that it sometimes brought a tear to her eye. She was so lucky to have him.

Turning back towards her boyfriend she grinned mischievously at him, "Look out below," she called, expecting him to move out of the way so that she could jump down from her perch in the tree.

Instead, he held out his arms, ready to catch her. Ginny looked at him skeptically with one eyebrow raised, but Draco only smiled confidently back and made sure he was properly aligned to catch her.

Ginny shrugged and let herself fall out of the branches in such a way that he could catch her bridal style.

To Draco's credit, he did manage to her in his arm, but the sudden weight caught him off balance and they both tumbled to the ground with a loud "Oof!" Ginny landing on top of Draco and both of them getting the wind knocked out of them.

After a few seconds of regaining their breath, Ginny and Draco both burst into a fit of laughter. When it had subsided, Ginny propped herself up on her elbows so that she wouldn't squish her boyfriend. Her face now only inches away from his, she took the opportunity and leaned down to kiss him. She relished in the feeling of his soft lips against hers and in knowing that that he and his lips were his to kiss whenever she wanted.

Ginny pulled away after a few seconds and rolled off of Draco, but curled up against his side. He put an arm around her and they lay together, just enjoying each other's company.

The sun was starting to set and they watched the orange, pink and blue sky get gradually darker as the previously warm day got steadily cooler. When the last shred of the golden sun sank below the horizon, Draco got up and walked over to his school bag. Ginny sat up and watched him curiously as he rummaged through his textbooks before finally pulling out a paper bag.

Draco opened it and handed the bag to Ginny. She reached her hand inside and took out a turkey sandwich.

"I noticed that you weren't at dinner, so I thought you might be hungry," Draco explained.

Ginny smiled at him before unwrapping it and taking a bite. "Extra tomatoes, single lettuce leaf, cheese and butter instead of mayonnaise. I don't know how you keep up with all of my preferences, but thank you," she said after swallowing (she, unlike Ron, had proper manners when it came to such things.)

A comfortable silence fell over them once again as Ginny finished her dinner. When she was done with the sandwich, she looked into the paper bag again to discover that Draco had packed some chocolate chip cookies for her. She handed one to him before taking two for herself and putting them together bottom to bottom like a sandwich.

Draco watched her with an amused expression on his face as the ate her cookies in her own bizarre way, but he didn't say anything. He was used to her many quirks and loved her all the more for them.

Ginny caught him watching her, "What?" she asked for the second time that evening, "I love you," Draco responded.

It wasn't the first time he had said it, but his words filled her with joy anyways, "I love you too," she said, and leaned over to peck him on the cheek, "Now let's get back up to the castle before it gets too dark."

The packed up their bags and headed towards the front entrance to Hogwarts, walking hand in hand. "Hey Gin," Draco said as they reached the doors, "Why were you in that tree anyways?"

"Oh, I was writing my transfiguration essay..." her voice trailed off for a moment, "Speaking of which, I've forgotten it on a branch!" She ran back in the same direction they had come from.

Draco rolled his eyes good-naturedly and smiled at her form as she climbed to retrieve her essay.

No, Ginny Weasley was not your typical girl, but he wouldn't have her be any other way.

**A/N: My first oneshot! Sorry to anyone who's waiting for me to update my other stories, but this came to me... as I was sitting in a tree, and it was too good of an idea to let slide. REVIEW PLEASE, IT MAKES MY DAY!**


End file.
